Corazón
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: In these rare meetings between them, Ulquiorra saw a thing much human to be Gillian. "Ah, do you know where the heart is?"


Okay! Hello! Welcome to my first English fic ever. Before you question...yeah, Ulquiorra and Kaien. Because someone has to write about the "heart duo".(that's the reason I'am writing in English too, because I looked up and there was only a Finnish fic...not offense to it, but I don't understand the lanuage, and decided that if I wrote this idea in Spanish, well, people would feel the same)

So, to expand this idea (and pairing, thought is a friendship here, sort of?) this cute fic appeared.

Enjoy it!

.

* * *

.

"_The heart….is right here__**."**_

Between the White walls of Las noches, the cuarta espada was inspectioning his latest subject. It was infuriating beyond any level.

"…_Who are you?"_

"_I'm the Fourt espada, Ulquiorra Shiffer. You should know this, Novena."_

"_Jeje, I supposse I should"-"I think I forgot then, sorry. It won't happen again."_

He wasn't there to see him as the trash had presumed, or because he somewhat doubted himself. if anything, his presence was a consecuence of the irregularities of the Octava's experiments. He was trying to prevent a possible treat to Aizen-sama plans.

But as ever, Aaroniero welcomed him from the floor where he laid, devoid of force and with a goofy smile on his face, on that disguise of a face. Illogical and stupid. And completely out of character.

"_Oy… Ulquiorra!, nice to… see you… again"_

"…_Let me go, trash" _Grabbing his leg, a low-level strategy, that reflects your real weakness_._

"_Cold… so lonely…. But at least we are connected now, aren't we?"_

"…"

Somehow, these meetings with this new personality had been happening more lately.

Now, everyone in Las Noches knew Aaroniero liked to enmask himself as a dead shinigami the most, and that he played mind-games with the information he gathered from him, so nobody took his "play-time" seriously. They were absolutely right in doing this, cause Aaroniero only talks like this to break his prey before eating it, or to show off his abilities.

"_Ah…- he said, forcing himself concious"…right,… the hollow thing -a sigh- Even here I'am barely in control…but you don't have reason to be with me. Why are you here?"_

I don't know.

"_Because I am confused about you." _

You say idiotics things.

"_It is not the first time we met, either. You…are always waiting for me on the surface, you know?"_

" _I know there is something wrong with you, if you die so easily, you will only serve as scientific meat"_

"_Man…you do have a sense of humor. I'm already it- maybe his mood it is an after effect of his overload meals_-_ You though, are taking live too seriously… After all…the important thing … _

_is not dying alone… so your heart can live on" _

…

…

_Trash. _

But somentimes, just somentimes, when Aaroniero was in almost death situations, as he was before, defeated by Nroitra an left to root in an unknown room, or as he was now, wipped out by some injection made by Szayel and his own stupity in getting captured, he could see –barely, as he was seeing thought glass –a small spark of reaitsu that didn't _fit._

"_You… look really well today too, Ulquiorra! "_

"_That punch could have killed me, you know?"_

He wouldn't admit it, but these were the only moments he had truly cherised.

"_Who are you, trash?_

"_Eh?, I…well, I'm obviously me, of course."_

_Don't lie to me. It has been enough of this charade._

"_My eyes can see everything, and your reaitsu is not the Novena's, you can not fool me_."_That was not exactly correct. The reaitsu was different, but it was also part of the novena. But, it simply… wasn't the same._

" _Either way… you didn't come here for that,… did you? Eyes…. I can't see your… despise of me…Why?"_

That doesn't deserve an aswer, neither now or then, but it was him who questioned, and he couldn't ignore that gaze.

" _Because you're the type of trash who believes their hearts could save them…the fooliest kind of hollow, who believes in something they lack from nature " _

_And he wasn't surprised._

"_Oh… but they have them…I undestand it, you understand it too"_

"_That's a lie" _A fundamental one.

_Then, why did the smile of the bug he coud easily crush only get bigger?_

"_Where do… you believe the heart is… Ulquiorra?" _

A cough, an injury re-opened, and blood slippering from it, the trident that was on the floor was glowling in a special, unnatural manner, like a candle about to go off. In the same pattern, the Novena voice adquired an strongly edge…

"_you would say that is somewhere around the center of the chest…if you're literal about it. But, in my opinion, the heart is not in our bodies at all. It is… a state of mind, a connection created by people when they meet, when they look at other, a bond brought to life between individuals. When you think about someone, or remeber someone, a Little part of heart is born…_

…_with a person who awaits me every time…Iook,…_

… _isn't the heart right here?"_

The speech ended in a tone barely louder than a whisper, but it was echoing in the fourth ears loud and clean. More than that were the grey eyes that looked at him, a gosthly determination on them that he felt powerless to break…He...coudn't believe in that, words of a half-uncousious gillian with no proof, and he coudn't win against him either

… he couldn't defeat someone who was already fading away.

"_Hey…you… wanted to know who I'm am, right?"- a silent nod, made by reflexion was his answer-"…well…._

_He didn't…like it. Above that, he had the doomed feeling that this was the last time they will talk like this. Overall, looking this, he felt more emphy than regularly, and supossed this was the called "sadness" _

…_you can say I'm a drowing man… whose heart is being remembered"_

A blink later, the spark in his eyes dissapeared completely. And whatever thing that opened them next, it was devoid of emotion. Ulquiorra can't help but feeling he is seeing a doll now, and reflect that this thing with messed thoughts and undying hunger... this _Aaroniero_, was never interesting to start with.

_A bad actor with a paper trident. _

His eyes can see that know, but his brain doesn't comprend why he hadn't know this way, he is half through the hall before the gillian, exhausted and damaged , even notices him_._

He will report the irrregularities to Aizen-sama, after all, inform of posible treats or malfuntions was part of the intructions his leader have left him.

"_Where do you believe the heart is, Ulquiorra?"_

…but only after he proved_ that man _wrong_._

* * *

_OWARI_

_Jeje, did you like it?, Hate it?, Saw so many mistakes that you want to punish me? Believe it was simply impossible an I am an idiot? (I DO have a huge headcanon explaining how it is possible, but, well, it wasn't really the important thing, so well) All this and more can be said with a simple review!, The best form of communication! _

_Review!_


End file.
